<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Language of Love by iam93percentstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875804">Language of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust'>iam93percentstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes Turned Skyward [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Feeding, M/M, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky agreed to let Tony plan their first anniversary, he hadn’t expected Tony to tell him they would be spending the anniversary right at home in the tower. They had spent Tony’s birthday at his lakehouse in upstate New York and Bucky’s in Barcelona. For Valentine’s, Tony had flown them both to Paris. To be told that they’re going to stay here for their anniversary, an event that Bucky would argue is bigger than either Valentine’s or their birthdays, is a surprise to say the least.</p><p>But when he steps off the elevator to reveal the penthouse lights dimmed low, a picnic blanket spread out in front of the fireplace, and Tony standing nervously beside it, wearing nothing but the silk robe Bucky bought him for his birthday, he can’t bring himself to be upset by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes Turned Skyward [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Language of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What? Me writing more Eyes Turned Skyward almost six months after the last one? Crazy</p><p>Title: Language of Love<br/>Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875804<br/>Square Filled: G4 - Schmoop<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Wing!fic, Alternate Universe - BDSM<br/>Word Count: 2.5k</p><p>This didn't turn out as schmoopy as I would have liked (it's like I set out to write this and my brain went lol what is fluff) but I hope it still works?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bucky agreed to let Tony plan their first anniversary, he hadn’t expected Tony to tell him they would be spending the anniversary right at home in the tower. They had spent Tony’s birthday at his lakehouse in upstate New York and Bucky’s in Barcelona. For Valentine’s, Tony had flown them both to Paris. To be told that they’re going to stay here for their anniversary, an event that Bucky would argue is bigger than either Valentine’s or their birthdays, is a surprise to say the least.</p><p>But when he steps off the elevator to reveal the penthouse lights dimmed low, a picnic blanket spread out in front of the fireplace, and Tony standing nervously beside it, wearing nothing but the silk robe Bucky bought him for his birthday, he can’t bring himself to be upset by it.</p><p>Tony is presenting to him, his wings glimmering in the firelight and reflecting off his robe in a dazzling array. Automatically, Bucky’s own wings flare out to respond to Tony’s presentation. Tony breaks into a relieved smile and runs his hand through his hair.</p><p>“I was afraid you wouldn’t like it,” he admits quietly.</p><p>Immediately, Bucky is across the room and taking Tony into his arms, kissing him quiet. “I love it,” he murmurs. His lips drift across the line of Tony’s cheek, up to his forehead, and back down the bridge of his nose. “I love <em>you</em>.” He kisses Tony again as his breath hitches, lingering over the softness of his lips and the way his lip gloss tastes like cherries.</p><p>He rests his right hand on Tony’s waist. His left slides under Tony’s wings to his back where he gently kneads that little bundle of nerves. Tony whines, arching back into his touch for just a moment before he pushes away.</p><p>“No,” he says but his voice wavers a little and Bucky raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“No? Baby doll, you tellin’ me you <em>don’t </em>want me to make you come?”</p><p>“You telling me you don’t want to hand feed me oysters and chocolate-covered strawberries?” Tony shoots back and then laughs when Bucky immediately scrambles for the picnic blanket.</p><p>“Come on, doll, we’re wastin’ time here,” he says, patting the blanket next to him.</p><p>Tony laughs again and sits down next to him, a warm line pressed up against Bucky’s side. It’s an odd place for him to be, Bucky thinks idly, especially if they’re going to try to feed each other and then he realizes that Tony’s cheerful, teasing exterior is hiding the fact that his body is trembling minutely.</p><p>It takes a moment for the pieces to fit together in his mind, to think about how they’ve both been so busy over the last several weeks that he hasn’t taken Tony down in almost a month. They’ve barely even seen each other, other than coming together at night, both too exhausted to do more than collapse into bed and start snoring. Most of the planning for their anniversary, if Tony even needed his opinion, has taken place over the phone. No wonder Tony is as taut as a bowstring.</p><p>“Do you need to go down?” he asks carefully, trying to make it sound like there’s nothing wrong with that because he knows how Tony will react if he thinks he’s being a burden.</p><p>Sure enough, Tony goes even more tense. “I don’t—”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>Tony’s mouth closes and he waits, still antsy. Bucky reaches over, picks him up, and settles him on his lap, spreading Tony’s legs across his thighs so he’s straddling him. Automatically, Tony’s wings snap out to help him balance, the bright jeweled colors catching Bucky’s attention. They’re both quiet for a bit, Bucky waiting as Tony finally convinces himself to nod.</p><p>“I don’t want to do a heavy scene tonight,” Bucky tells him. Tony’s wings start to droop and Bucky’s own unfurl so they can cocoon the both of them in a warm embrace. His feathers brush against Tony’s comforting him.</p><p>“I don’t want to do a heavy scene,” he says again. “Not for our anniversary. But here’s what I do want to do: I want you to feed me—”</p><p>Tony perks up. “I can do that,” he says eagerly.</p><p>Bucky chuckles warmly. “I know you can. But I wasn’t done. I want you to feed me and for every bite, you let me tell you something I love about you.”</p><p>He’s expecting it when Tony tenses this time and he waits patiently, running his hands up and down Tony’s back comfortingly. He knows how much Tony both loves and hates praise, how much he craves it and at the same time hates to hear it. Sometimes, he wishes he knew who had convinced Tony he didn’t deserve praise because they were <em>wrong</em> and he wants to make sure they know just how wrong they were.</p><p>Tony’s answer isn’t to nod or tell him yes. That’s not his style. Instead, he pushes Bucky’s wings aside, opening them back up to the light of the fire, and leans backwards to grab a cheese board and drag it closer.</p><p>“My safeword is red,” he tells Bucky, already knowing what he’ll ask for next even though this scene might be the tamest they’ve ever done. “Yellow if I need you to slow down.” He cuts off a small piece of cheese, a type that Bucky doesn’t immediately recognize but is soft enough for Tony to spread on a cracker.</p><p>He starts to hold it up to Bucky’s lips but Bucky catches his wrist in his hand first. “I love your eyes,” he says, grinning when Tony’s eyes immediately go cross-eyed in a futile attempt to look at the other. “Yeah, those pretty doe eyes that make me wanna do whatever you’re asking. I love ‘em.” He holds Tony’s hand out of the way so he can lean forward to press a kiss against each eyelid. When he pulls back, Tony has started to relax, a little of the stress bleeding out of his temples.</p><p>Bucky lets go of his wrist and accepts the cheese and cracker that Tony places on his tongue. It smells positively divine and tastes a little like those expensive French mushrooms they tried in Paris.</p><p>“What is it?” he asks after he’s swallowed.</p><p>“Camembert,” Tony says, idly plucking a grape and pairing it with another piece of bread and a soft cheese, different than the first.</p><p>This time, he waits for Bucky to gently run his fingers through Tony’s curls and softly say, “I love your hair, how soft it is, how you’ve grown it out for me just cause you know how much I like tugging on it.”</p><p>Tony blushes but some of that tremble is fading so Bucky counts it as a win and happily accepts the next bite. As soon as he tastes this cheese, he immediately recognizes it as one they had tried in Spain when they were there for Bucky’s birthday.</p><p>He pauses. “Baby doll, did you pick out food from places we’ve been together?” he asks.</p><p>Tony’s blush deepens and he looks away to grab what looks like some gourmet type of sausage—Bucky would be willing to bet it comes from that place in Germany he and Tony stayed at two months ago when they ditched the team for a weekend after an easy mission.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Tony’s back again and declares, “That’s something else I love about you, how sentimental you are.” Tony starts to stiffen but before he can Bucky presses his fingers against his spot and he relaxes again, though not before shooting him a glare. “I mean it, doll, and not as a bad thing. I love that you remember these kinds of things. I know you’re not good at gifts but that’s okay because you go and do things like this and that more than makes up for it.”</p><p>Tony is squirming in his arms and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s desperate to prove what a good sub he is by feeding him or if it’s because of the praise but either way, he loosens his grip. Tony immediately lunges for the sausage slice he’d dropped and all but shoves it into Bucky’s mouth. He chokes back a laugh. Guess that answers that question.</p><p>They alternate, praise and food, food and praise. Tony gives him grapes from Italy and champagne from France, sausage from Germany and cheese from all around the world, nearly every place they’ve ever visited in their year together. And in return, Bucky praises his courage, the beauty of his wings, his generosity, the way he takes care of the entire team, how smart he is, how he can be so bratty when he hasn’t gone down yet because it shows how fiery he can be, the way he turns sweet once he’s finally gone into his subspace.</p><p>He can practically see the way Tony is coiling tighter and tighter into himself, can see how he’s so close to tipping over that edge. He just needs one last push and Bucky thinks he knows exactly what it is.</p><p>Bucky wraps his hand around the back of Tony’s neck, smiling when its width makes him shudder, and tips his head forward so his forehead is resting against Bucky’s. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I love you in all of your moods and when you haven’t left the workshop in three days and when you’re so strung out on coffee you’re practically vibrating. I love you when you go down easy for me and when it takes more effort than either of us were expecting. I love you for giving me a home and forgiving me and for trusting me with your wings and your fears and your submission.”</p><p>Tony tenses for the smallest fraction of a second and then that band inside him snaps. He slumps forward against Bucky’s chest, tucking his head into the curve of his neck. Bucky holds him, the fingers of his left hand tracing small circles on the bare skin of Tony’s hip where his robe has ridden up, the fingers of his right carding through the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck.</p><p>“That’s it, baby doll,” Bucky croons. “So good for me, sweet thing. So sweet. Love you so much. Don’t know what I did to deserve you but I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Tony mumbles, barely audible above the crackle of the fire.</p><p>He lets Tony take as much comfort as he needs from their touch and when Tony finally pulls away, he asks, “You gonna let me feed you now? Gonna return the favor and let me take care of you as good as you did for me?”</p><p>Tony nods listlessly, eyes just a little glazed. He’s swaying a bit and Bucky gets him turned around, tucks him between his legs, and leans him up against him, Tony’s back to his chest. Tony hadn’t bothered feeding him some of the food from their picnic—Bucky doesn’t like oysters and they both know that strawberries are a treat for Tony, not him—so there’s still plenty of food left that he pulls closer.</p><p>He feeds Tony bite after bite, still whispering about how much he loves him in Tony’s ear, promising him that he’ll never leave, they’re in this together for the long haul. Tony sometimes hums disbelievingly to which Bucky always tells him, “That’s okay. I’ll believe it for you till you’re ready to believe it yourself,” but he always eats the food he’s being offered, sometimes lapping at Bucky’s fingers, licking the sauces off.</p><p>Bucky groans and buries his face in Tony’s neck as he murmurs, “Love how sweet you look when you’re sucking on my fingers, baby.”</p><p>Tony gives him a wicked smile that tells him he knows exactly what he’s doing and sucks Bucky’s fingers just a little bit further into his mouth. Bucky groans again and extracts his fingers. This is so not the time even though he almost wishes it was.</p><p>Tony finishes off the last of the strawberries in time and as he closes his eyes, head tipped back against Bucky’s shoulder, starting to come back up a little, he says, “I love you too, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Bucky assures him. He shifts so that he can extend his wings again, bringing them out in front of him this time so he can hide the two of them away from the world. “Doll, I wanted to ask you something but I wanted to make sure you know right now that you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Don’t have to what?” Tony asks curiously.</p><p>“First promise me that you won’t accept it if you don’t want it. None of this ‘I’ll wear it for you’ nonsense.”</p><p>“It’s something I can wear?” Tony opens his eyes and smiles up at him. “Bucky, did you get me a plug?”</p><p>“Something better than a plug,” Bucky says. He shifts Tony forward enough that he can reach into his jacket and bring out the black velvet box. “I hope.”</p><p>It’s too small for a ring but it’s just the right size for a necklace and he watches as Tony looks the box over curiously before finally opening it to reveal the collar sitting inside, neatly nestled on red silk.</p><p>“Oh,” Tony gasps, running a reverent finger over the blue and green lace feathers embroidered on the collar. “Are these—”</p><p>“They’re patterned after your feathers,” Bucky says. He hooks his chin over Tony’s shoulder so he can press a kiss onto his cheek.</p><p>“Not yours?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “My feathers are boring, baby doll. But yours, yours are gorgeous. Thought they’d look just right on your first collar.” He reaches out, picking the collar up off the silk and shows the inside to him. “It’s lined with faux fur, same material as that blanket you like so much after a scene.”</p><p>“The one that makes me feel safe,” Tony agrees.</p><p>“Mmhmm. It’s only meant for soft scenes, need a leather collar if we want to play harder, but I couldn’t resist seeing how these colors would look against your skin.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Tony whispers. He turns and kisses Bucky’s lips softly, lingering there as they breathe each other in. “I love it. I love <em>you.”</em></p><p>Bucky breathes out a relieved sigh. He did good, chose the right thing. “Can I see it on you?” he asks, suddenly eager. “Even if all you wanna do is try it on.”</p><p>Tony smiles at him. “Only if you’re the one to put it on me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>